Forever Love
by Ayame Takaishi
Summary: FINISHED This is the sequel to my first story Walk With Me Home. It's TK and Kari's 5th year anniversary but someone doesn't want them to be together...
1. The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. sniff If I did Davis would not even exist in the first place. ^_^

I'm back! This is the, sort of, sequel to my first fic. I'm going to take a long time to finish this because I'm kinda stuck right now. Also I don't have that much time to write. My teacher's are totally piling on the homework. I'll try to do as much as possible and post it ASAP. 

Rated R for hints of rape in a later chapter. I'm SORRY!!

*SORRY* = thoughts

****

Forever Love

By: Ayame Takaishi

Chapter 1 – The Kidnapping

The sun was setting off in the distance. It cast an array of colors, yellows and pinks that reflected off the two lovers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TK and Kari were walking in the park where they first decided to be a couple. It was their 5th year anniversary. Kari noticed that TK looked like he was thinking about something. She got his attention in his favorite way. She gave him a short sweet little kiss. His eyes snapped straight from the sky to her.

TK asked Kari, " Not that I'm complaining but, what was that for?" She gave him a smile that always made him feel like grinning.

She then replied, "What were you thinking about?" TK didn't answer at first.

He then, "Do you believe in doing things on first instinct?"

Kari thought for a moment then replied, "I guess".

TK then hesitantly replied, "In that case…" TK started reaching for something in his pocket but before Kari could see what it was she heard a little yelp from TK. She then watched helplessly as he slumped to the ground. She was about to rush to her longtime boyfriend's side when someone blindfolded her from behind. Then she realized she was breathing in a drug because she started to become drowsy. She then blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TK woke up in a large room with only a small window in the door that had a pitiful excuse for a light coming through. I guess you could say it was a cell. He was trying to figure out where the hell he was when he ran his fingers through his hair and grazed a bump on his head that made him wince. It was then that he remembered everything that happened. He looked around frantically for Kari. She wasn't in the room. He quickly got up and ran to the door. 

He started to pound the door and yelled, "Where's Kari?" and "Let me out of this place!" 

He finally sat down on the floor covered in what looked like dirt and dust. He reached in his pocket and took out the velvet box containing a slender, delicate gold ring with white and pink diamonds going around in a pattern. He read the inscription he had had made. 'Forever Hope and Light'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While TK was in his dirty 'cell' Kari was in a nice looking room. It was very well furnished. It had a bed, desk, bookshelf, etc. She found herself on the bed when she woke up. 

She looked around the room and hesitantly called "TK?" 

The room was cozy looking but it gave her chills that ran throughout her body, making her shiver. Suddenly she heard the door opening. She looked at the shadow but could not make out who it was. 

She heard the voice of the shadow say "Welcome!"

She was caught off guard because she recognized the voice. The mystery shadow stepped out of the darkness.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you Davis?"

I'm sorry that that was so short. I think all the chapters are going to be short though. Well what has Davis got to do with all this? He's…. WAIT I can't tell you HAHAHAHAHAHA! Two hours later… I'm sorry about that previous note I was on a sugar rush. Please forgive my temporary insanity. 


	2. The Reason

Disclaimer: Once again I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH DIGIMON

Disclaimer: Once again sigh I don't own Digimon.

So sorry I took so long posting this! I was kind of busy. Well this chapter is also short. CAUTION: This chapter contains the hints of rape. So if you hate that kind of stuff skip it. Or don't read it at all. It's near the end.

****

Forever Love 

By: Ayame Takaishi

Chapter 2 - The Reason

"Davis is that you?"

"Nice to see you too Kari."

Kari hadn't seen Davis for years. The day after she got together with TK, Davis had seen them together at school. He ran off and she never saw him again. She later heard that Davis moved to a different school because of 'personal problems'. She later discussed this with TK. They decided that seeing Kari with TK hurt Davis too much.

"What are you doing here Davis?"

"I'm the one that brought you and TD here."

Kari then remembered TK slumping to the ground.

"WHERE IS HE DAVIS!?" 

"Don't worry he's fine but…he won't be for long."

It was then that Kari started to get a little freaked out because Davis sounded nuts.

"Why did you bring me and TK here? Are you jealous of TK, Davis?"

Davis started to grin…evilly. 

Instead of answering her question he asked her, "Why do you think I changed schools?"

Kari hesitantly answered, "Well, I think you couldn't stand seeing me with TK. I think that it hurt you too much to see me with someone that wasn't you."

Davis started to get really angry. You could see his face slowly becoming red. "Is that what you think!? Well you're only partially right. I couldn't stand seeing someone but that someone was TK! After I saw you two together I wanted to kick his ass. The urge was driving me crazy. But I didn't lay a single finger on TK. That was the first smart thing I did. Then making my parents' move me to a new school was the second. This is how I created my master plan to give TK a blow so bad that it would cause him such pain. I went to a new school and did nothing but plan. My grades were slipping. Then late one night when I was thinking the perfect plan hit me. But I needed to pass so I could come back to see you. I pulled my grade up and here I am. Now it is time to carry out my plan. Phase one is now complete. Now phase two. Kari this will hurt me but I think you might enjoy it after awhile."

Kari asked nervously, "Davis what are you going to do."

"You'll see."

Then Davis started to take off his shirt. The he started to unzip his pants. It then hit Kari what Davis was about to do to her so she did the only thing she could think of.

"TK!!"

I'm sorry about this but the idea hit me one day and I had to write it. And just for you're information I did not do this to Kari because I hate her. Cause I don't. So please do not flame me on this one. Usually I would accept flames but not this time so please don't. 


	3. The Guardian

Disclaimer: I …sob don't…sob own…sob Digimon

Disclaimer: I …sob don't…sob own…sob Digimon.

Well this chapter contains no rape. None of the chapters will contain it again. Only kinda talking about it. You must be thinking when is TK going to save Kari? And where's TK? Well the answers are here.

****

Forever Love

By: Ayame Takaishi

Chapter 3 – The Guardian

"TK!!"

As TK heard his name being called he quickly snapped shut the box that held the gift to his love.

"TK!!"

Still the same voice. He looked around the room again. This time he looked a little better. He saw a mist like thing in the corner of the room.

"Who and what are you?" TK asked.

The mist like thing looked like…mist (duh!) It didn't have a form it was just floating around. 

The mist responded, "I'm kind of like your guardian I watch over you and the ones you love. I have never appeared to you before because there was never the need. You've always had Patamon and the other Digimon to protect you and your friends. I only appear to you now because your true love is in danger. The one called Davis has come up with an evil plan. You must stop him or prepare to suffer. Right as we speak he is fulfilling his plan so we must hurry."

TK didn't feel at all afraid or cautious of his 'guardian'. He completely trusted him. He felt very safe when his 'guardian was around. When the 'guardian' said true love his eyes filled with concern and worry for his girlfriend and best friend. At the words of Davis and his plans the concern was replaced by hate and the willingness to protect Kari.

TK asked the mist, "Help me get out of here umm… what's your name?"

The mist responded by saying, " Call me Hogosha."

"Okay Hogosha, can you help me out of here?"

As if response to his question Hogosha floated to the lock and it opened. Before TK had the chance to run out Hogosha called him back.

"Please be very careful TK. Davis is dangerous in his state. He will do anything to fulfill whatever wicked plan he has though up. I'm always watching so I'll try to help you as much as possible."

"Oh don't worry Hogosha. I'll be fine. I have to go save Kari now."

TK ran out of the cell and down the long hallway. At the end of the hallway he came to a split which lead up to three different staircases. He was trying to figure out which one to go to when he heard Hogosha's voice that was just a whisper.

"_Left_"

He ran up the staircase to the left and what he saw startled him. One minute he was running up a dusty staircase and now he finds himself in a hallway that had shiny, well cared for hard wood floor. The walls were adorned with beautiful paintings and pictures. He quickly snapped out of his amazement and started running down the hallway trying his best to scuff the shiny floor. He came across some doors. He heard a noise coming from one. He went closer to the door. He thought the voice sounded like Davis' but his voice could have changed. He tried opening the door. Locked. He called for Kari. No answer. He didn't know what to do next. He then heard Hogosha. 

"Break the door down. I'll help."

He suddenly felt a rush of energy. He kicked the door open. Then the energy left. He ran inside the room and saw Davis putting on his shirt. At the sight of Davis TK could no longer hold the rage directed at Davis.

"WHERE'S KARI?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

I think Hogosha means guardian in Japanese. If I'm wrong please tell me so that I can fix it. Please R&R. Chapter 4 is in the works and I'll post it as soon as I can.


	4. The Parting of Lives

Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon

Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! Oh well ^_^

I finally got this up. WHEW! Well thanks to people who reviewed. If I didn't get reviews I wouldn't bother stressing about this story cause what's the point if no one likes it? But I still want A LOT of reviews. So please send 'um. I changed my mind. Go ahead and flame me if you want. My friend Sakura said that you peoples could flame me anyways, which is true, so whatever.

****

Forever Love

By: Ayame Takaishi

Chapter 4 – The Parting of Lives

"WHERE'S KARI? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"She's right over there."

Davis points to the bed. TK's eyes follow to where Davis' finger pointing. He quickly rushes across the room to Kari. She's naked but covered with only a thin sheet. She's trying to cover up as much as she can of herself with the sheet. TK hesitantly touches her shoulder. She gives a little yelp and moves away.

He positioned himself right in front of her. He lifts up her head and looks her straight in the eye.

"T…T..TK?" 

"Yeah. It's me Kari," TK said with such care in his voice.

Kari suddenly jumped up and gave TK a big hug. He hugs her back affectionately. He gave her a small, short kiss on the top of her head to reassure her that he was there and nothing else was going to happen to her. It was also to reassure himself that she was alright.

"Oh TK! It was horrible Davis he…he"

Kari then burst out sobbing.

"It's okay Kari. We'll get you out of here," he told her soothingly. 

Still holding on to Kari he faced Davis. He was there the whole time watching the emotional episode.

TK asked in a menacing voice, "Where's her clothes? We're getting out of this hellhole."

Davis simply replied, "Her clothes are right there next to you. As for leaving I don't think you suffered enough yet."

TK grabbed Kari's clothes and gave it to her so she could get dressed. He then again faced Davis.

In the same voice he asked, "What the hell do you mean I haven't suffered enough!"

"Remember back 5 years ago. You…you stole Kari away from me. She was mine so now you must suffer!" yelled Davis as his anger built.

"Dumbass! She was never yours to begin with! She doesn't belong to anybody! She's a living person! How dare you talk like that in front of her! Like she's only a prize to be won!" TK shot back.

"She is a prize. A very lovely prize. Too bad that loveliness won't survive. I figure if she's going to die I might as well do what I want with her," replied Davis coolly. 

TK already thought he knew what Davis was talking about. He was almost positive but not quite sure. He wanted to know.

As if reading his mind Kari told him, "TK, Davis he…he …ra"

TK cut her off and told her in the same soothing voice he used earlier, "I know Kari."

Kari said almost pleading, "I'm sorry TK. I know this changes everything but." She stopped.

TK told her, "It's not your fault Kari. But yes it does change everything," said TK as he pulled the velvet box out of his pocket, "it makes me want to protect you even more. Kari, my true love, will you marry me? If you say yes I'll be with you forever. I'll protect you for always."

Kari was speechless for a moment. She then gave TK a kiss that was filled with all her love for him. She pulled away and looked him into his eyes.

"So is that a yes or a no?" asked TK jokingly.

Kari picked up the ring and slipped it on her left hand the she asked TK, "Is that enough of an answer for you?"

They were about to in for another kiss when Davis said, "How sweet. Too bad there won't be a wedding."

TK saw Davis reach into his pocket and being an athlete his reflexes took over. He ran into Davis knocking him down. It was then that TK realized that Davis had a gun. He tried frantically to get the gun out of Davis' possession. Davis hit TK in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Davis stood up and wiped off the little bit of blood he had on his face. TK was still on the ground but Kari was hovering over him, comforting him. Davis pointed the gun at Kari.

"Time for revenge! See ya!" yelled Davis as he let out an insane laugh.

He pulled the trigger but TK pushed Kari out of the way and took the bullet for her.

Kari yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

She crawled back to TK. He was shot in the chest.

"TK you're going to be alright! Hang in there! Why did you do it!" Kari yelled desperately as tears started to make their way out of her eyes.

"I…I really do…love you…Kari. Don't… don't morn for me…too long. I…I'm happy…that you're…alright. L…live Kari," said TK weakly. With what little breath he had left he told Kari, "G…goodbye my…love. W…we will see…each other…again."

TK took one last breath and then he was still.

"TKKKKKKKKK!!"

Kari started to shake him and desperately called his name. But TK would never wake up again.

Davis, who was still in the room, brought up his gun and aimed it at Kari. He said sarcastically, "Awww. Too bad. You'll see your love soon though. Bye bye Kari."

Then Davis pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Well I already started to work on chapter 5 just gotta finish it. I think that this might be the last or second to the last chapter. Me don't know yet. Well **PLEASE** R&R. I will be so happy!!^_^


	5. The Hospital

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Digimon blah, blah, blah. 

Chapter 5! Did I really take this long?! Oh well. It's coming to a close. 1 chap- no wait! Maybe 2 more chapters to go. Well people R&R and I'll post it up faster. I think. I accept anything. Even flames. It's a review right?

****

Forever Love

By: Ayame Takaishi

Chapter 5 – The Hospital

Kari braced herself for the bullet that was aimed for her. She didn't care if she died. Her one true love was gone and she wanted to be with him. Even if it was in death. She knew the bullet was coming but she didn't feel it. She wondered if this was what happened when you knew you were going to die. Did it feel like the world was going in slow motion? She heard continuous blasts of sound. She looked up and saw Davis looking at his gun dumfounded. He aimed it at her again and continued to pull the trigger. Nothing happened. Kari noticed her vision becoming a little hazy. She wiped at her eyes thinking they were tears but she felt none of the little drops of water she expected to be on her face. She looked around her entire body in bewilderment and noticed a strange mist that was cool against the touch of her skin. She felt herself becoming calm and she felt comfortable. She felt the coolness leave her and float over to Davis. She saw Davis stand there in shock. Davis' eyes fluttered a little and then closed shut and he dropped to the ground.

The mist floated back to her and it some how talked.

"I am Hogosha. Guardian of TK and those he loves."

"If you're his guardian than why is TK dead?!" Kari yelled back.

"I could not have stopped him. His mind was set on saving you. His last request to me before he died was that I protect you."

Kari had started to cry again. She yelled up hoping that TK could hear her in heaven. "Why did you do it TK?! I was supposed to die!"

"No. It was my destiny to save you."

Kari's crying subsided as she saw TK materialize in front of her. She looked down but she still saw TK's body on the floor. She looked back at the materializing TK and realized that it was his spirit. 

"But TK…" Kari started but was silenced by the touch of his finger to her lips. He suddenly hugged her and she hugged him back. They broke apart and Kari asked, "Why did you leave me TK? I can't live without you."

"Yes you can Kari. I had to leave to protect you. But you have to realize that I will always be here with you forever. Maybe not in physical form but in spirit."

"Why did you have Hogosha save me? We could have been together." Asked Kari as a few tears escaped her eyes.

TK gently wiped away her tears. "As much as I want you to be with me I can't be selfish and purposely keep you from living. We will be together. Just not now. You must live, otherwise what was the point of my death. Promise me that you'll live. You'll have a family and be very successful in life. Promise me that."

"I promise TK."

"Good," replied TK as his well-known smile graced his face, "now we have got to get you out of here." TK's smile dropped as hesitation replaced it. "Ummm Kari can you let my parents and Matt know about, you know, what happened?"

"Sure TK. Oh my gosh! I forgot. What about Davis?" as she pointed to the still lifeless body of Davis on the floor.

Hogosha stepped in. "He is in an eternal sleep. Never to awake and never to be awaken."

Kari asked, "Sooooo do we just leave him here?"

TK replied, "Sound good."

"TK what about your body?" asked Kari.

"Umm. I guess we'll take it to the hospital or something. Come on Kari. Let's get out of here. Hogosha can you carry 'me'?"

"Of course."

TK picked up Kari and they started to fly. They saw Hogosha pick up TK's body. Kari just cuddled herself up to TK and made herself comfortable. She ended up falling asleep. When TK woke her up they were at a hospital.

"You have to go inside and tell them what happened," whispered TK.

Kari got out of her comfortable position and ran into the hospital. She ran up to the front desk and yelled at the lady, "My boyfriend got shot and…and…he's dead!" She then started to cry. She was still not used to the fact that TK was dead.

When the nurse heard the words shot and dead she immediately called for a stretcher. She turned back to Kari and asked, "Where is he?"

Kari led the nurse outside to where Hogosha had laid TK's body on the ground. The nurse kneeled next to TK and felt for a pulse. She felt none. "He's dead."

Kari suddenly lost it. "I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT BITCH! DIDN'T YOU HERE ME CLEARLY ENOUGH?! I ALREADY SAID HE WAS DEAD!"

She felt TK's presence and she calmed down. She apologized to the nurse, "I'm sorry miss but we were very close and I miss him already." She had started to cry again.

The nurse came to her side. "It's okay dear. I know you must be hurting." 

The stretcher came and TK's body was wheeled away. The nurse came back to Kari and asked her things like what was his name and how old he was. Kari answered all the questions. The nurse then asked for the parents' names. The whole time Kari's body was answering the questions automatically with out her mind. But when she heard parents her mind came back to her body. 

"Oh my gosh! Matt!" she gasped. "Excuse me miss but where are we?"she asked the nurse.

"Odaiba General."

She ran to a payphone stuck in some change and dialed Matt. The phone rang and rang. She was just about to hang up when she heard Matt's irritated voice answer, "Hello?"

"Matt! This is Kari."

"Oh hey wassup Kari? I was just practicing and I heard the phone ring. I thought if I ignored it they would hang up but it kept ringing and ringing and"

"Oh shut up Matt!" Kari cut him off.

"What the hell is your problem Kari?!"

Kari started to cry a little.

Kari tried to keep a steady voice and told Matt, "Matt, TK …TK died."

There was silence on the other end.

"Matt? Matt?!"

Matt's voice suddenly came back. "Kari you're positive? I mean like this isn't some sick, screwed up joke or dare that TK set you up for is it?"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this Matt. This is too serious. You should call your parents. I'm at Odaiba General."

"I'll be right over Kari."

Matt hung up. Kari sat in the waiting room of the hospital for a few minutes. She was starting to get sick of the smell of alcohol and antibiotics so she went outside. She stood outside gazing at the beautiful night sky. She felt TK come up and hug her from behind.

"I called Matt," she told him.

"I know remember I'm always here."

"I remember."

"Kari!"

She looked up and saw Matt coming with his parents. She ran up to Ms. Takaishi and hugged her.

Ms. Takaishi told Kari, "He was going to propose to you tonight."

"I know. He did."

She lifted her hand and showed her the ring that TK had given her. They walked into the hospital and a nurse came up to them. "Are you the parents?"

"Yes we are," replied Mr. Ishida. 

"Follow me."

TK's parents left leaving Kari and Matt alone.

Matt asked Kari, "What happened?"

Kari just looked down and wouldn't reply.

"Okay. Maybe another time."

After a few moments of silence Kari stood up and said, "I think I'll go home now. Tai and my parents are probably worried about me."

She was about to walk out when Matt called her back.

"How are you going to get home?"

"I'll walk." She knew that TK could fly her home so she wasn't worried about walking in town late at night.

"No I'll give you a ride. Tai would kill me if he knew I let his baby sis walk alone at night."

Matt got up and Kari told him, "Don't you think your parents need you?"

"Nahh. They can handle it together. Come on Kari."

Kari had no choice but to follow Matt out the doors and to his car.

Remember R&R okay? PLEASE!!!!!


	6. The Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon cause if I did the show would have a VERY different ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon cause if I did the show would have a VERY different ending. ^_^

****

Forever Love

By: Ayame Takaishi

Chapter 6 – The Confession

As Matt drove Kari home they rode there in silence. They got to Kari's house and Matt pulled the car to a stop. Kari turned to Matt and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Matt."

"It's okay. I'll see you later okay?" 

"Yeah sure. Matt?"

"Yeah Kari"

"I'll tell you what happened eventually. But not right now. I… I need some time alone first. I'm sorry." Kari hung her head down.

"Don't worry about it. Take all the time you need. I know this isn't easy for you either."

"I'll talk to you later"

" 'Kay. Bye Kari. Take care of yourself now. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."

"Bye Matt."

Kari walked up to her front door and waved to Matt as he drove away. She took out her key and unlocked the door. She was going to go to her room to get some sleep after a long night when she saw her parents and Tai sitting on the couch looking very worried. They looked up and saw her and her mom ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged her mom back.

Her mother pulled back and said, "Where have you been? We were so worried!"

It was then that her mom noticed the delicate gold ring on her daughter's finger.

"T…TK proposed?"

Then Kari started to cry and her mother led her gently over to the couch with her arm protectively around her. 

"What's wrong dear?" 

"Mama, TK proposed to me."

"Well I can see that dear but why are you crying? I thought you loved TK. I can tell these aren't tears of joy," replied Kari's mom trying to make things light.

"Kari what happened tonight?" asked Tai stepping into the conversation.

Kari cried for a few more seconds the she told them the whole story. How TK died, what Davis did, everything. When Tai heard what Davis did he was about to go storming out the door but Kari stopped him and told him that Davis already got his punishment. She reassured him by telling him that Davis was going to suffer. She said he was not going to have a life anymore. That satisfied Tai. Then Tai asked about TK. She told him that she had already told Matt and his parents about his death but she couldn't bring herself to tell them what happened. Kari's parents were the most concerned because Tai knew that Kari could take a lot because of what happened in the Digiworld but her parents didn't.

"Shit! Davis did what! If I ever see him again I'm going to kick his ass!"

"Oh Kari! Should you go to counseling?"

Tai rushed in and saved his sister. "Mom, dad let Kari get some sleep. She's had a long night."

Tai led Kari to her room and tucked her in. 

"Thanks Tai," she said before closing her eyes.

SORRY that this chapter is REALLY short! I couldn't figure out how to make it longer so it came out super short. I'm working on chapter 7, which I hope will be out soon. Oh don't forget R&R! I have been getting a lot less reviews so I think that people don't like my story and I don't know if I should finish it. I need reviews to finish the story! Oh and I suck at titles so the title of this chapter doesn't really match.


	7. The Photo Album

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

This chapter is a few days after when chapter 6 takes place. Please excuse my titles. I am REALLY not good at making them up.

****

Forever Love

By: Ayame Takaishi

Chapter 7- The Photo Album

The past few days had passed like a blur. Kari could hardly remember what had happened in those days. All the memories of everything were vague. She had told Matt and his parents of how TK died. She could see their expressions and reactions in her memory. She had closed herself up in her room and, at times, thought of suicide but always remembered her promise to TK. She would cry herself to sleep at night. The only times she would come out was when she would go to TK's grave. Which was where she found herself now. She was standing in front of the grave and was looking down at it. She sat down on the grass and read the lettering on the grave as she traced it with her finger.

__

Takeru Takaishi

1988-2007

Loved Son, Brother, and Friend

Our Hope is gone but shall always be remembered

Kari started to cry again. She felt her tears make its way down her face. Kari's voice trembled slightly as she started to speak to TK.

"I miss you so much TK. It's so hard to go on even though I know I have to. I think everyone is starting to worry about me. They tell me I have to get back to the way life was before you…" 

"Kari!"

Kari looked up as she heard her name being called. She saw Tai looking around for her. She turned back to TK's grave. 

"I love you TK. I'll love you for always," she whispered.

She blew a kiss towards TK's grave. She got up and started to walk towards Tai.

Tai spotted Kari and began to walk in her direction. 

"Let's go Kari. We gotta get home. Dinner's ready."

Tai started to cringe. Kari gave a small smile. Tai had always made fun of their mom's cooking. Together they started to head home. They walked without saying a word to each other until Tai broke the silence.

"Kari, you were at TK's grave again weren't you?"

Kari looked down to the ground and didn't reply. Tai didn't need an answer. He already knew it.

"I know you miss TK, we all do, but you have to go on. This isn't good for you. Even Matt has kind of gotten over it already. Kari, TK is dead and he is not coming back."

Kari stopped suddenly and gave Tai a look of disbelief. She could not believe he just said such a horrible thing. Tai turned back to see why Kari stopped and saw the look on her face. 

"Look I'm sorry Kari but-"

"How could you even say something like that? You don't understand, I LOVED him. He was apart of me! Now what am I supposed to do without part of me?!"

Tai was speechless.

"Well Tai! What am I supposed to do without part of me?!" 

"I don't know."

"What Tai I can't hear you?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Kari was taken aback by Tai sudden outburst. She hadn't meant to push him that far.

"I'm sorry Tai. I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just…it's just so hard to do this. My one true love has died for…me. I know he did it because he loves me but I…I miss him so much."

Kari began to cry again and Tai pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Kari. I know it's hard but…but you'll come through just like you always did in the Digiworld."

Kari pulled away from Tai and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Thanks Tai for…for just always being there for me."

"That's what big brother is for. Let's get home."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Kari ate a little of her dinner she asked to be excused. She went to her room and took out a little photo album she had. She sat on the floor of her bedroom and opened up the album. It was full of pictures of all the Digidestined during happier times. She flipped to the back and saw her favorite picture. She took it out and read the little caption she had made in the back.

__

Me and TK in New York

She liked how TK had smiled, how much she enjoyed being so close to him. It was obviously apparent on her face that she was enjoying herself. She looked at pictures for a while more until she ended up falling asleep right there on the floor.

There is only ONE more chapter left! I think I'll post it pretty soon. Sometime next week maybe. Well don't forget to R&R!


	8. The Dream

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. Like you didn't already know that.

Last Chapter! It's FINALLY done! Yay! In this chapter Kari's having a dream. Obvious from the title. 

WARNING: This chapter is TOTAL SAP!

****

Forever Love

By: Ayame Takaishi

Chapter 8- The Dream

Kari looked at her surroundings. She could almost swear that she was in… the Digiworld. She surveyed her surroundings a little more. Where she was…she recognized it. She was at the place where the first seven Digidestined spent their first night in the Digiworld and the place they stayed to rest after they defeated Apocalymon (A/N: Did I spell that right?). 

"Kari!"

She froze. That voice. She turned around…

"TK!"

She ran into the arms of her love and wrapped her arms around him as his arms went around her. She hadn't seen him since that fatal night. 

"Oh TK I've missed you so much! It's been so hard."

"I know Kari. It's hard for me and I know it's been especially hard on you but…"

"But what?"

"Kari you're worrying everyone. That's the only reason I was allowed to come see you again. You need to get on with you're life. I recall Tai telling you that exact thing but… you haven't been listening to him have you?"

Kari lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes. They were the same clear, blue color they were when she first met him. She could see that he was worried about her but…

"Kari I can never rest until you can let go. I'm not saying that I want you to forget about me totally but you have to go on with your life. Since you made me that promise to live you might as well do it. The way you're going now, that's not living. Kari it's hurting me to see you like this.

"But TK…"

"What is it?"

"I…I…I don't want to feel like I've betrayed you in some way."

"Oh Kari. My angel, you don't have to worry. I won't have any bad feelings against you. How about this then. Never take my ring off. That will be the symbol of **us**. That will show you how much I loved you."

"I'll wear **our** ring for always. I love you TK."

"And I you. I must leave now. I'm sorry. We will see each other again. I'll be waiting for you."

"No TK! Don't go! NO!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari sat straight up in bed. She looked down at her hand and saw the ring that was the symbol of love between her and TK. She got out of bed and walked to her window. She had a balcony outside of her room so she silently opened the door and walked outside. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the sudden chill hit her skin. She leaned against the railing and looked up into the night sky. She saw millions of stars twinkling in the dark background. She had always liked to think that the stars were loved ones that had passed on and they were stars up high in the sky to look and watch over their loved ones. She wondered which one was TK. She looked around at the vast expanse and saw one star that had caught her eye, it was outshining all the other stars by just a little but enough for her to notice. She knew that was her TK. 

She looked up into the star and whispered, "I love you TK. I'll live so we can see each other again. I promise." 

She blew a kiss into the night sky and went back into her room. She collapsed on to her bed and lied down. She pulled her blankets around her to warm herself up. She then suddenly felt a great warmth overcome her. For once in days she was finally able to fall asleep without tossing and turning. Right before she fell asleep she heard a soft whisper in her ear.

"I love you my angel."

Kay I know my ending sucks but oh wellz! I'm thinking about making a sequel. It won't be really sappy like this. I think. Please tell me what ya think! Well for now buh bye!


End file.
